zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Secrets
This page lists secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Alternate Opening Video When starting the game, right after pressing start, press up. Then press the A button on the options box and then press the B button. Let it save. After it's done saving, press the B button again to get back to the start screen and instead of the start screen showing Clock Town it will show the Romani Ranch. Alternatively, watch the regular opening video and wait for the next introductory cycle (Majora's Mask and the Happy Mask Salesman cutscenes). Deku Palace Guard Line of Sight In Deku Palace, on any night, the guards in the Inner Palace Gardens will have a line of white orbs in front of them. These orbs represent their line of sight. If Link touches one, his presence is detected, and he is transported back to the front of the palace. This makes traversing the garden by night easier than during daylight. Easter Eggs An Easter egg is a term used to describe a cameo or a brief appearance for someone or something that comes within the game. * In the Clock Tower, if Link goes under the water in his Zora form, he can see four pieces of algae shaped like Nintendo 64 controllers. * In the Astral Observatory, if Link breaks a small pot, a drawing of a dolphin is found underneath. This is thought to be a reference to "Dolphin," the original codename for the Nintendo GameCube console. * A mask on the Happy Mask Salesman's backpack resembles Mario. There are other masks resembling Elvis and Darth Maul from Star Wars. * If Link uses the Bremen Mask in the battle against Igos' Servants, they will stop attacking and begin to march around the room, while still avoiding the light. This, however, appears to be nothing more than an easter egg, as Link cannot attack while he is marching, and as soon as he stops, Igos' Servants resume fighting him. It may, however, be used to damage them, if Link attacks quickly enough. *After defeating Igos' Servants and starting the battle with Igos himself, if Link uses the Captain's Hat a brief and humorous cut-scene will begin. Igos admits he was almost fooled into believing that Link was Captain Keeta, however quickly discovers that was not the case because Keeta is not that "tiny." * Cremia and Romani wear brooches in the shape of Bowser's head. * Link can find a paper airplane atop the south-eastern most pillar of Ancient Castle of Ikana's courtyard. * In the northern area of Termina Field, there is a drawing of the Skull Kid on the wall by the stairs that lead to the higher area where Clock Town is. Beneath the drawing are inscribed notes that, when played in the correct order on the Ocarina of Time, will cause Rupees to come out of the Skull Kid drawing. Surprisingly, some of the randomly generated notes that can be played, are in fact the warp songs from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *On Termina field, through the use of an emulator and of a code that allows levitation, it is possible to see the same drawing of Skull Kid drawn on the field. *On the Mask Select screen, it is noticeable that the second row's alignment resembles characters from the video game series Star Fox. This includes (In order): the Keaton Mask (Fox McCloud), the Bremen Mask (Falco Lombardi), the Bunny Hood (Peppy Hare), Don Gero's Mask (Slippy Toad), and the Mask of Scents (Pigma Dengar). *On the back of Anju's Grandmother's wheelchair, there is a picture of a tiger, a reference to the pet tiger owned by her Hyrulean equivalent, Granny. Free Boat Cruises Link can get a free tip on Old Koume's Boat Cruise in the Southern Swamp by taking a pictograph with the Pictograph Box and giving it to the Pictograph Contest Manager. The prize for any pictograph is a choice between 10 Rupees and a free boat cruise. Healing Signs If the "Song of Healing" has been learned, Link can play the song to make any wooden sign he destroys put itself back together. Keaton's Quiz In North Clock Town, Milk Road, and Mountain Village are a group of bushes that move when Link picks one of them up or cuts one of them. While wearing the Keaton Mask, Link can cut all of them, either one by one or by using a Spin Attack, before they disappear to summon a Keaton. Keaton will ask Link five multiple-choice questions and if he answers all of them correctly, he will be rewarded a Heart Piece. There are 30 different questions. Masks In total, there are 24 masks that Link can obtain in the game. A few of the masks are necessary to complete Link's quest, but for the most part, they are optional. Opposite & Unequal Notes When Link plays the Ocarina of Time, hold the Control Stick down and press C-Left. It will sound like C-Right. Or hold the Control Stick up and press C-Right. It will sound like C-Left. This also occurs in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. When Mikau plays the guitar, rotating the Control Stick will make Mikau move his body (while standing still) corresponding with the direction of the Control Stick. While Mikau is in these different stances, the guitar can still be played with the C-Stick however the notes will sound very different. Also, if you play a song that you have already learned, it won't have any effect (Ex. The Song of Time won't send you back in time). It has to be played in a normal stance. Pieces of Heart There are a total of 52 Pieces of Heart hidden throughout the game: # Get the Moon's Tear from the Astral Observatory, and give it to the Business Scrub in front of the Clock Tower. Launch up to the Piece of Heart on the ledge. # Take the Land Title Deed Link gets from trading with the aforemention Business Scrub to the Business Scrub in the Swamp, next to the Swamp Tourist Center as Normal Link. Launch up to the roof to get it. # Take the Swamp Title Deed to the Business Scrub outside of the Goron Village as Deku Link. Launch up to the ledge to score a Piece of Heart. # Take the Mountain Title Deed to the Business Scrub in the Zora Hall as Goron Link. Launch to the bookshelf to get it. # Take the Ocean Title Deed to the Business Scrub in Ikana Canyon as Zora Link. Launch across the river to get it. # In the north area of Clock Town, climb the small wood block next to the slide. Jump from there to the pillar and then to the slide. From up there, jump across two more pillars to reach the tree where the Piece of Heart is. # Take a picture of the Deku King or Tingle (after shooting him down), and give it to the Pictograph Contest Manager . # In a hole in the Inner Palace Garden of the Deku Palace. # In the sewer area of the Pirates' Fortress. Hit the switch, and roll down to the gate before it closes. # In the second map of Great Bay, kill the Like Like at the bottom of the waterfall. # Climb a tree at the beginning of the Southern Swamp. # Score over 2180 points on the second day in the Shooting Gallery in the Southern Swamp. # Beat Odolwa, and go back to the witch in the Camera Hut. Talk to her to start a shooting mini-game, and shoot the target 20 times to win. # Use Kamaro's Mask, and dance in front of the Rosa Sisters in West Clock Town at night. # In the rope bridge area of Snowhead , Link needs to beat Goht and dive down as Zora Link to get it. # In the Ikana Graveyard, tell the Stalchildren to break down the grave on the second night. Beat the Iron Knuckle to receive it. # Outside Milk Road, walk around the tall weeds to find a grotto. Kill the Peahat inside to get it. # In a hole in northern Termina Field, kill the Dodongos inside to make it appear. # In a hole outside of the Great Bay, Link needs to shoot all the beehives down, and kill the Deku Babas. Dive down to get the Piece of Heart. # Talk to Anju's Grandmother with the All-Night Mask on, and tell her to read a story (first or second choice). After the story she will ask Link a question with two choices. Answer it right to get a Piece of Heart. # Ask her to read the other story, and answer the other choice. Link will get another one. # In Zora Hall, he needs to help Japas practice and present the song to Evan as Normal Link. # Race the Beavers a second time in the same day to get a Piece of Heart. # Put on the Postman's Hat and check all the mailboxes in Clock Town. One has a Piece of Heart. # In a grotto outside the Observatory, Link can buy a Piece of Heart for 150 rupees at 3:00 AM on the second day from a Deku Scrub. # Wear the Couple's Mask and go to the Mayor's Residence. Talk to everyone to receive a Piece of Heart. # In the Moon before fighting Majora's Mask. # In the Moon before fighting Majora's Mask. # In the Moon before fighting Majora's Mask. # In the Moon before fighting Majora's Mask. # Talk to the 4 frogs with the Don Gero's Mask found in the Swamp, Mountain Village, Clock Town, and in Woodfall Temple and Great Bay Temple after beating the Gekkos, then beat Goht in the Snowhead Temple. Talk to the frogs near the waterfall in Mountain Village. # Go to the Post Office after the mailman has finished his rounds, and talk to him. Stop the clock at 10:00 sec. to receive another Heart Piece. # In Woodfall, fly over to a golden chest by flying counter-clockwise from the Owl Statue. # In the Oceanside Spider House, Link need to shoot the colored masks in a certain order. Talk to the 6 Stalchildren to find out the order. # Take a close-up picture of a Gerudo Pirate, and give it to the Fisherman's House in Great Bay. Catch the Seahorse in a bottle, and go to Pinnacle Rock. Kill all the Deep Pythons, and find the other sea horse. Let the one Link has go next to them. # Give 5000 rupees to the Banker in Clock Town. # In Ikana, Link needs to go to the Poe Hut. Kill 4 Poes in 3 minutes to win. # In the Swordsman's School next to the Post Office, choose the second choice and Leap Slash all the targets to win. # In Romani Ranch, win more than 150 rupees at a time by betting on the dog races. # Launch over to the hole next to the Fairy Fountain in Clock Town, and win the mini-game once per day to win. # Go to Honey and Darling's on the east side of Clock Town. Win the different games each day to win. # After beating Gyorg, find a boat in the middle of the Great Bay. Use it to Hookshot to an island, and win the mini-game there at night. # Go to the Marine Lab in the Great Bay, and go to the small tank on his right when he enter. Drop fish in there, and eventually, one of the bigger fish will eat the other one, and spit out a Heart Piece. # Go to the ledge above the Gerudo Fortress, and Hookshot up the ledges. When he reaches a ledge with a Magic Bean planting hole, plant one, and let it take Link to another ledge. Play the Scarecrow's Song there and Hookshot to the scarecrow when he appears. The Heart Piece is in the cave there. # Take any of the Title Deeds, and take it to the Stock Pot Inn on the first or second day at 12:00 AM to the first door on the left, first floor. Give the paper to the hand that comes out of the hole to get a Heart Piece. # Get a perfect score in the shooting gallery in Clock Town after getting the Big Quiver to get a Heart Piece. # Go to the Treasure Chest Shop in Clock Town, and play the game as Normal, Deku, Goron, and Zora Link to get another Heart Piece. # In Termina Field, there are four holes with four differently sized Gossip Stones in each one. Play the Sonata of Awakening as Deku Link, the Goron Lullaby as Goron Link, or the New Wave Bossa Nova as Zora Link in each of the four holes to receive this Heart Piece. # Go to the area of Snowhead, and search the left side of the area (coming from the dungeon) for a bunch of invisible platforms with the Lens of Truth. Jump across, and when he reach the last one, play the Scarecrow's Song and Hookshot the rest of the way. # Wear Keaton's Mask, and go find the bushes that move when Link picks it up on Milk Road, and make them all move by picking one up. If Link have the Keaton Mask on, he can talk to the Keaton that appears, and it will ask Link 5 questions. Use trial and error to get them all right, and she will give Link a Heart Piece. # Warp to Ikana Village, and jump into the river from the Owl Statue. Use Zora Link, and go against the current to a small cave. Go behind the waterfall, and shoot a Light Arrow at the Sun Emblem. Link will be in an arrow that branches off to small rooms, where Link will have to fight Dinalfos Triplets, Wizrobe, Wart, and the Garo Master. Basically, these are the bosses that guard the 4 arrows in the dungeons. Each door has a limit though, Link needs to have a certain amount of hearts to enter. Count the hearts above the doors to see how many Link needs to get in. If Link has 16 hearts, he should be able to enter them all. Beat all the mini-bosses to get another Heart Piece from the Poe Salesman. # On the roof of the Ancient Castle of Ikana, Link needs to hit the crystal switch to make the fire go out around the pillar, the launch to it as Deku Link. Quick Change Pressing the C-button assigned to a mask twice skips the cutscene and Link quickly puts on or takes off the mask. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask